Big Time Trouble
by LittleMonkeyDog
Summary: Logan is not Gustavo's most favourite BTR member. He's afraid to do anything wrong! What happens when he gets really sick and tries to hide his condition for everyone, including his best buds?
1. Chapter 1

**Big time trouble**

"Dogs. My office. Right now!" Gustavo's voice boomed. The boys obeyed immediately. "Sit down," Gustavo said. "Dogs, I have big news for you!" The boys were anxious to find out what the big news could be. "Griffin told me that the sales of your first album want through the roof and that you'll be going on tour throughout the US," he went on. "Really! That's so cool", Carlos replied bouncing around happily on his chair. "Awesome," Kendall said. "You see! We really can be a band!" "Yeah, but it doesn't mean that you won't have to work your butts off to improve your life performance," Gustavo shouted. "Carlos' singing has improved, but he still needs to work on that." Carlos smiled happily and was patted on his back by his friends Kendall, James and Logan. "But …," Gustavo shouted angrily. He hit his desk hard with his hand. Logan involuntarily ducked behind James' back. "Logan still can't sing or dance. He's still sucks!" Logan shyly bit his lower lip. He knew he still had a lot to learn, but he was sure he already made some progress. "Gustavo, you're not being fair to him," Kendall started defending his best friend. "Logan is trying really hard and he has learned a lot already." "Absolutely", James and Carlos said in unison. Kelly looked at Logan worriedly. He seemed to look even paler than before. "Gustavo, I really do think you're being too harsh on him," she started. "He has learned a lot and he's doing the best he can." She laughed at Logan and he timidly smiled back at her. "Okay, you are trying to do your best. I'll give you that," Gustavo said. Logan sighed with relief. "I'll try even harder," Logan said softly. "Yeah, you absolutely will," Gustavo nearly shouted. "Because I will be drilling you personally, until everything comes out perfectly. As of tomorrow you will have an extra 2 hours private singing and also dancing classes per day." "Are you nuts?" Kendall shouted. "He is only 16 years old and we have to work our butts of already each and every day." Kelly also wasn't happy with this. "He has no choice," Gustavo said. "Or would you like to screw up in front of a live audience, dog?" He peered angrily at Logan. Logan shook his head violently. "No … No problem," he stuttered. "I'll do it. No worries!" "Now get outta my sight," Gustavo yelled. Logan nearly tripped over his own feet while trying to get away as fast as he could. He still looked very pale and his friends had also noticed that. "Don't worry about him, Logie," Kendall said while wrapping an arm protectively around his friends shoulder. "You know what he's like. Don't you worry about him." "He does have a point," Logan said while walking to the limo with his best friends. "That's so not true," Carlos said. "You have learned so much already. You really have! You just need to believe in yourself." "That's enough complaining for the day," Kendall said. "Let's chill by the pool. We deserve it."

"Was that really necessary?" Kelly asked her boss once the boys had left his office. "I don't know if you even noticed this, but the poor kid got really pale." Gustavo rolled his eyes. "So what" Gustavo boomed. "There's nothing wrong in pushing the dog, right." "You have known Logan for over a month now," Kelly started. "You know how he's like. He is very shy and insecure. Do you really need to hurt him like that? If you scare him like that, he might not dare to sing anymore." "I just wanted to push him a little," Gustavo explained. "That's all there is to it. I actually see a lot of potential in his singing. He hits the high notes like nobody else. He just needs to sing with more confidence. And his dancing still needs to improve. He still is clumsy." "Yeah, but he's trying the best he can," Kelly defended. "Can't you at least give him some credit for his hard work." "Okay, okay." Gustavo agreed. "I'll go easy on him." "You better support him," Kelly went on. "Logan is a sweet boy. Make sure he starts to believe in himself."

The limo finally arrived at the Palm Woods. The boys hopped out of the car. They made their way upstairs to their apartment to get ready for the pool. They were talking to each other the whole way up, but Logan had kept quiet all this time. "Logie, what's wrong with you?"Carlos asked his friend. "Oh, nothing," Logan replied timidly. "Are you still worried about this thing with Gustavo?" James asked. "No, I'm fine," Logan said. "I already forgot about that." He tried to act tough, but everybody saw right through his act. He never really was good at lying …

They walked into apartment 2J minutes later. Mama Knight was already preparing lunch. Logan was the last one to enter the apartment and Mama Knight immediately noticed how pale the boy looked. "Hello, boys," she greeted all of them. "Logan. Sweetie. Are you feeling alright?" Logan nodded his head. "Gustavo yelled at him again this morning," Carlos answered. "Oh, sweetie," Mama Knight said while wrapping an arm protectively around Logan. "Here, sit down and have some toast. It will probably make you feel better." Logan smiled and sat down. The boys all started eating their lunch and were soon chatting to one another. Logan, however, kept quiet the whole time. Kendall finally had enough of his friend's behavior. "Would you stop that", he yelled at Logan. Everybody stopped talking all together. "Stop acting like you are about to break into a thousand pieces. You look so vulnerable and fragile all the time. We're afraid to say or even do anything wrong. You're so pessimistic and afraid of everything. Come on, dude. Live a little!" Logan didn't say anything. He stood up and without even glancing at his friends went upstairs to his room. "Is this supposed to help?" James said getting mad. "Yes, way to go, big brother," Katie said angrily, while rolling her eyes at Kendall. Mama Knight had been too busy to notice what had happened. Once she stepped into the living room, she heard the harsh discussion going on between the boys. "What is this all about?" she asked. The boys and Katie all started arguing at the exact same time. "Okay. Stop, stop, stop," Mama Knight yelled. "One at a time, please. What is going on here?" Nobody said anything and they all just stood there and watched one another. Right at that moment, Mama Knight noticed that Logan was no longer sitting at the table and had barely touched his beloved toast. "Where did Logan go?" she asked suddenly worried about the raven haired boy. "He just ran away," Kendall answered shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah. I wonder why?" James answered in a mean voice. "I just told him what was on my mind," Kendall answered. "But you know what Logie is like," Carlos said. "Gustavo already hurt him a lot and then you had to hurt him some more." Mama Knight looked angrily at her son. "What has happened today?" she asked. Carlos told her how Gustavo had hurt Logan by complaining about his singing and dancing. He also told her that Logan would need to go through an extra 2 hours singing and dancing practice each day. "Oh, that poor baby," Mama Knight said. "I'll go up to see how he's doing. Just you guys leave him alone for a little while. And Kendall, I would really like for you to apologize to Logan tonight. Okay?" Kendall simply nodded his head in agreement.

Mama Knight went up the stairs towards the bedroom Logan shared with her son Kendall. She softly knocked on his door, but didn't get an answer. "Logan? Sweetie, are you alright?" she asked worried about his wellbeing. "Can I come in for a minute?" She heard a soft sob in the distance. Although she wasn't actually Logan's mom, she did care a great deal about the boy. She carefully opened the bedroom door to find Logan on his bed crying with his knees pulled up to his chest. She ran straight towards the boy and pulled him in her arms. "It's okay, sweetheart. Let it all out! It will do you a world of good," she said trying to comfort him. Logan was happy he could cry into the arms of his surrogate mother for a while.

After a while, Logan finally calmed down a bit. "Are you feeling better, sweetie?" Mama Knight gently asked him. "Yep. Thanks!" Logan said timidly while wiping away his tears. "What has happened that made you so unhappy?" she asked. Logan explained the way Gustavo had treated him and how he actually thought he had improved. "You have improved a lot, believe me," Mama Knight told him. "You've learned so much already. You just need to believe in yourself. Logan Mitchell, you're not just really smart, you also are very talented." Logan blushed a deep red. "It's the truth," Mama Knight said. "Not many people can do what you do. You still get straight A's, you even follow advanced courses and you work really hard on your singing and dancing skills." Logan smiled his signature dimpled smile. "Thanks for your help, Mama Knight," he said. "I think I'm ready to chill by the pool with the guys now." "You're welcome, Logan," she answered while hugging him.

Carlos, James and Kendall were already occupying the pool chairs. James was still mad at Kendall. Carlos decided to sit in between them. He was really worried about Logan and was glad that he finally appeared at the pool. "Hey, buddy. I'm so glad you're here," he said enthusiastic. "Same here," James said while leaping out of his chair and hugging his friend. Logan simply smiled and sat next to James. "Are you feeling better?" Carlos asked still a little worried. "Yes, I am okay now, Carlos. Really!" Logan answered the question. Kendall hadn't said a word yet. James was still furious at Kendall. "We care a lot about you, buddy," he said to Logan. "We're here for you when you need us. Don't you worry about him !" He pointed angrily at Kendall. "No, Kendall was right," Logan said quietly. "I did overreact a bit. I'm sorry, guys." "Logie, don't say that!" Kendall answered. "I was completely wrong. I never should have said those things to you. By the way, I totally disagree with Gustavo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Time Trouble: chapter 2**

"He finally admits he's wrong," James said angrily. "Logie, I really am sorry," Kendall started. "Can you forgive me, please?" "Off course I can," Logan said smiling. "But James, I'd like you to stop being mad at Kendall." "Okay, dude," James said. "Hey, did you guys have plans for today?" Logan asked the other band members. But before anybody could answer his question, Camille came running straight at Logan. She furiously pulled him in her arms, while yelling: "My poor Logie-Bear. Are you alright?" Logan blushed a dark red. "Camille. Please don't yell," he tried to calm her down. "The whole Palm Woods doesn't need to know my mom's nickname." But Camille didn't want to stop. "My poor, poor Logie-Bear," she went on and hugged Logan passionately. "I'm okay, really I am," he said timidly. Camille wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. For a minute, Logan didn't know what was happening to him. "Nobody hurts my boyfriend," she said firmly. "Nobody has the right to talk about you that way. You're so adorable!" She grabbed Logan by his shirt and wildly kissed him a second time. Carlos, James and Kendall watched the couple with amused looks on their faces. They all knew Camille and Logan really liked each other, but they never discussed their feelings. That is until Camille used the word 'boyfriend' to describe Logan. The three friends watched the scene with amusement. "Thanks, Camille," Logan said softly. "It's nice to know that my girlfriend supports me." He pulled her in his arms and kissed her this time. "Good on you, buddy," James said cheerfully. "Does this mean that you guys are actually together now?" Carlos asked. "Absolutely," Camille and Logan said in unison. "Sweet!" Carlos exclaimed. "We should definitely double date: you and Camille and me and red dress Jennifer." "Or, with me and Jo," Kendall stated. "Hey, what about me?" James asked. "You can come too, James," Logan said laughing. "As long as you stay away from my girl."

Jennifer Knight was also happy that night. The boys were once again best buds and Logan already looked better. They enjoyed their meal together. "So, what's up next?" Carlos asked getting excited already. "Oh .. eh .. well," Logan stammered. "Camille asked me out on a date." "Does this mean you guys are finally together?" Katie asked. "Yes, since this afternoon," Logan answered happily. He smiled his signature crooked smile. "Well, that's about time," Katie answered smiling. "What are you up to on your date tonight, Logie?" Carlos asked. "Camille really wanted to catch a romantic movie," Logan said. "Oh. So lots of kissie kissie tonight, right!" Kendall and James teased their friend. Everybody burst into fits of laughter.

The next morning was a regular weekday. The boys were supposed to be at school at 8. Mama Knight was fixing breakfast in the kitchen as usual and Logan was the first to get up as usual too. That way he was sure to have the bathroom all to himself. He took a refreshing shower and got ready for the day. He also put a pair of sweats and a sports shirt into his duffel bag for his extra dance training. Afterwards, he took his backpack and ran down the stairs. "Morning," he greeted his surrogate mother. "Morning, sweetie," Mama Knight answered. "How are you feeling today?" "Much better, thanks Mama Knight," he answered politely. "And your date with Camille?" She asked. Logan felt his cheeks heating up. "It was nice," he answered a little shy. "Would you like me to help you?" He asked her. "Well, thanks. You know how I appreciate your help," she said happily.

Half an hour later, James and Carlos also appeared at breakfast. They were having their usual discussion. "Do you really need to spend half an hour in the bathroom?" Carlos asked getting annoyed. "Sorry, but I have a reputation, you know," James answered. "I have to work on this to look good." He waved his signature hand gesture. Carlos simply rolled his eyes. Both boys took a bowl of cornflakes and sat beside their friend. "Oh, hi Logie," Carlos said. "How was your date with Camille?" "Oh, great," Logan answered happily. "She clearly couldn't keep her hands off of you," James winked. Logan blushed a deep red for the second time that morning. "It's so cool that you two finally got together, Logie," James said. "We're really happy for the both of you." Carlos nodded his head in agreement. "Nice work, buddy," Kendall said with a hoarse voice as he appeared at breakfast.

A little while later Miss Collins' lessons started. "Listen, boys and girls," she stated. "I know you all want to be actors or actresses or singers or dancers even, but that shouldn't stop you from doing well on your studies. Now, I know that most of you don't think they can combine both worlds or don't bother to work at all, but you are all wrong. I can tell that it is absolutely possible to combine both worlds. And we have a perfect example amongst us." Everybody was silent all of a sudden. "Well," Miss Collins went on. "That person is none other than Logan Mitchell. He is a straight A student, his assignments are always ready on time and he even asses his advanced courses. That's quite an achievement!" The whole class cheered loudly. Logan bit his lower lip. "That's my boyfriend," Camille said happily. "My Logie-Bear." The lessons ended at noon. "Oh, Logan, could I have a quick word with you?" Miss Collins asked him. "Yes, sure," Logan said. Everybody left the class room. "Logan, do you still dream about becoming a doctor one day?" she asked him. "Yeah. That's still my dream," he answered. "Well, that is something that can be arranged with your high scores," Miss Collins stated. "Now you're almost 17, you can take a test to be accepted into college early. They have a special program up here for upcoming stars, so you can still be in the band too. They ask a lot of discipline and lots of studying, but nothing you can't handle! So what do you think? Want to apply?" "Euh … I think so," Logan stammered. "But I'm not sure I can pull it off." "Oh, Logan, I don't doubt that for a minute," Miss Collins said. "I'll make sure you'll get a letter of recommendation with a copy of your excellent results so far." "Thanks, Miss Collins," Logan said timidly. "You're welcome," she said.

Kendall, James, Carlos, Jo en Camille waited anxiously for Logan. They were holding their breaths when he excited the classroom, but he looked very happy. "Did you get some advanced math for your genius brain?" Camille asked while she slipped her arm around Logan's slim waist. "Even better," he answered proudly. "Miss Collins is going to send a letter of recommendation to the university so I can study to become a doctor." "God, Logan, that's so wonderful," she yelled and kissed him frantically. "But what about the band?" Carlos asked a little scared. "Will you be leaving us?" "No, off course not," Logan said. "They have a special program for upcoming stars. I will just have to work very hard, that's all." Everybody was re-leaved. "That's awesome, buddy. We're so proud of you," Kendall said. "They still have to admit me and I do have to take a major test," Logan said. "You'll ace that test, genius," Kendall answered. "Yes, I'm positive," Camille said. Logan smiled lovingly at her and pulled her in for a big hug. He also took the initiative to kiss her. "You'll still have time for me, right?" She suddenly asked a little worried. "I'll make time for you," he answered sweetly. Hand in hand they walked towards apartment 2J. "Good bye kiss?" Kendall said to Jo and the couple kissed afterwards. James and Carlos rolled their eyes. "Okay, we'll let you guys do your thing," Carlos stated. "Will I be seeing you later?" Camille asked Logan while playing with his raven hair. "Sure," he said smiling his signature dimpled smile. "But I'll be a little late due to the extra training at the studio. Should I text you when I'm done?" Camille wildly nodded her head which made her curls dance. She pulled Logan in for a tender kiss which he very tenderly answered. "Good luck," she said while drowning in his dark brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Time Trouble: Chapter 3**

The boys sat down for a quick lunch with Katie and Mama Knight. Carlos couldn't help but spill the news about Logan's opportunity to go to college to become a doctor. "Oh, Logan, that's wonderful news!" Mama Knight exclaimed. "What about the band?" Katie asked. "I'll still be a part of the band," Logan answered. "It's a special program they have. I'll just have to work really hard." "Don't worry, sweetie. You can pull that off," Mama Knight said. "It's a first step in making your dream come true!" They enjoyed their lunch together. Afterwards, the boys ran downstairs were they met Freight Train who would drive them to the studio.

"Dogs! You finally made it," Gustavo shouted. "We're early," Kendall stated. Gustavo grumbled. "Alright, alright," he muttered. "This is what we'll be doing today. We'll start with dance rehearsal, harmonies and maybe we can even record a demo today." "Sounds good to me," James answered. "I'll kick the three of you out at 4 so I can focus on …," Gustavo started. "Writing some more cool new songs?" Carlos asked innocently. "What I wanted to say, was that I will be focusing on Mister Smart pants over here," Gustavo said pointing at Logan. "Sure," Logan said softly. "I .. might have been a little too harsh on you yesterday," Gustavo started. "I'll only have you dance and sing one extra hour each per day instead of two, but it will be an intensive training." "Okay, thanks," Logan said relieved. "I promise I'll work extra hard."

And that he had to do! The first couple of days he had to work really hard on improving his dancing skills. Every time he made a mistake, he had to start again from the top. Mister X drilled him on his backflip. His physical condition was tested to the extreme. The hour of exhausting dance exercises soon turned into an hour and a half and was followed by an hour of intensive singing. Gustavo really pushed the young teen. "Can't hear you," he yelled from through the speakers in the sound booth. "Sing louder!" Logan was so tired, he couldn't do it. "Come on. You'll have to sing lead every now and then," Gustavo started. "Your fans need to hear you and understand what you're singing." "I'm sorry, Gustavo. I really can't do it right now," Logan said dead tired. "Dog, what are you going to do during a concert?" Gustavo yelled at him. Logan was really scared now. He used his last bit of energy to sing as requested by his boss. "Okay, that's it for today," Gustavo said after a while. Logan let out a shaking breath. His head ached and all his muscles inside his body hurt. "To end today's training, you will run to the Palm Woods with Mister X," Gustavo stated. "What?" Logan asked dead tired. "You heard me, dog," Gustavo said in a mean voice. "Get to work!"

He was even more exhausted when they arrived at the Palm Woods. He could feel every muscle in his body and his head ache had gotten even worse. He barely managed to walk inside of the Palm Woods. His raven hair was glued to his pale face and his shirt was soaked with sweat. Logan took the elevator to his apartment. He already felt extremely dizzy and his legs had great difficulty in carrying his weight at the time. He was glad to finally be home. His friends were playing their favorite game when he entered apartment 2J. They all looked up briefly as Logan tried his best to stumble inside. "Logan? Buddy? Are you alright?" James asked getting worried. Logan tried to say something to them, but his dizziness got the better of him and the world suddenly went black …

The boys immediately threw their controllers away and ran towards their friend who was lying unconscious on the floor. "Mum," Kendall yelled frantically. Jennifer Knight and Katie came running into the living room. Kendall, James and Carlos already sat down on the floor besides Logan. "Oh my God," she exclaimed. "Logan, buddy. Can you hear me?" James asked while gently shaking his best friend. Logan's eyes blinked as he slowly gained consciousness again. "Where am I?" He asked. His voice was all hoarse. "You're home, buddy," Carlos said softly. "Logie, you fainted. What happened?" "Oh, eh, nothing," Logan said trying to get up. "I'm just really tired. That's all!" "No, you're not getting up," James stated firmly. "I'll carry you towards the couch and you can rest there." Logan didn't even argue, because he released just how weak he was at that moment. James carried his sick friend towards the couch. The others followed them. "What's wrong with you, honey?" Mama Knight asked tenderly. "Nothing, I'm just really tired," Logan lied. "Come on, Logie. You know you're a lousy liar. What is really going on?" Kendall asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I've got a headache and all my muscles hurt," Logan almost whispered. "It's just the intensive training. All I need is a good night rest. That's all!" "Logie, you almost look as white as a ghost," Carlos said. "I'm going to get the thermometer," Jennifer Knight said firmly. "Keep an eye on him!" She came straight back. "Okay, open wide!" She motioned to Logan to open his mouth so she could put the thermometer in his mouth. Logan hesitantly did what he was told. "Well: 101," she read out loud. "You're running a fever, young man," she said. Logan sighed. He hated being sick and he felt terrible: his head ache had gotten even worse, his stomach was churning and he was shivering. Jennifer Knight immediately went into worried mother mode. "Kendall, go and get him a glass of water and something to reduce his fever," she said. "Carlos, would you get him some extra pillows and blankets. And James, can you get him a pair of warm pajamas." The boys did as they were told. Meanwhile, Camille entered apartment 2J. "What is going on, here?" She asked a little worried. "Logan is sick," Katie said. Camille immediately ran towards her sick boyfriend who was lying down in the orange couch. "Oh, poor Logie-Bear," she said softly while taking his hand in hers. "What's the matter with you?" "Camille," Logan answered in a hoarse voice. "I'm okay. Just a little tired. That's all!" The boys had joined them at that moment. "He's got a headache, muscle hurt and a fever," Kendall told Camille. "I'm fine. Really!" Logan whimpered. But his stomach was getting more upset by the minute. He felt bile creep up his throat. "Not now, please not now." He thought to himself. He tried really hard to swallow, but nothing seemed to work. "I .. eh .. I need to go to the bathroom," he said frantically. He desperately tried to get up, but his upset stomach didn't agree with his sudden movements. Logan's body convulsed and he ended up throwing up all over his girlfriend. His slender body shook with every movement of his upset stomach. "Sorry." He said unhappily as tears ran over his heated cheeks. "It's alright," Camille said soothingly.

Logan shivered violently and his body kept on convulsing. Camille tried to calm him down, by gently massaging his shoulders. "It's not over yet," Mama Knight said. "I'll get you a bucket, Logie, don't worry," Carlos said as he hurried to get said bucket. Jennifer Knight got a wet wash cloth from the bathroom and gave it to Camille. She used it to clean her boyfriend up a bit. Logan eventually stopped puking. He still felt lousy. "Let's get you out of these dirty clothes," Camille said. She carefully lifted Logan's dirty t-shirt over his head and Carlos immediately helped him into his warm pajama shirt. He still shivered violently. "Poor, baby," Camille said while stroking his raven black hair. "Camille, why don't you go clean yourself up in the bathroom," Mama Knight said. "The boys can help Logan with his pajama pants. That was easier said than done! Carlos and James held their weakened, shivering friend, while Kendall tried to help him out of his sweat pants and into his pajama pants. Logan's stomach was still upset and he winced in pain. The boys helped their friend get comfortable in the couch with a big pillow and some warm blankets. They kept an eye on their sick friend all the time. Camille had also cleaned herself up and joined the boys. Logan still looked deadly pale and looked very restless. "How did this happen?" Camille asked worriedly. "He was fine this morning, right?" "Yes," Kendall said. "He was still healthy when we left him at the studio too. But once he stumbled inside the apartment, he fainted immediately." Logan curled into a ball in the couch and whimpered. All of a sudden, he sat up, grabbed a hold of the bucket and threw up again. "Make it stop! It hurts!" He whimpered. Tears ran down his pale cheeks. "Oh, sweetheart. I think you have a bad case of the stomach flu," Jennifer Knight said soothingly. "No," Logan whimpered. "I'm not sick. I'm just really tired." "Logan Mitchell, you don't throw up when you're just tired," Camille said angrily. He looked up at her with his big, brown puppy dog eyes and she immediately melted. "Hey, it's not your fault you got sick," she said trying to calm him down. She gently caressed his pale cheek. Logan all of a sudden remembered he had thrown up all over his girlfriend. "Camille, I really am sorry," he whispered. "Oh, Logie, don't worry about that," Camille said sweetly. "It was not your fault." "You just rest now, sweetie," Mama Knight said. "It will do you a world of good." Logan nodded sleepily and closed his eyes. He was still fast asleep, when everybody else went to bed. "Don't worry. I'll carry him to his bed," Kendall said. Lucky for him his friend was light as a feather! Kendall lay his friend down gently in his bed and Carlos put a bucket next to his bed just to be safe. James shortly checked on their shorter friend. Logan woke up for a brief moment. "Hey, Logie," Kendall said softly. "Just go back to sleep. It's already late and I have carried you to your bed." Logan softly nodded and closed his eyes again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Time Trouble: Chapter 4**

That night everything was quiet in apartment 2J. Jennifer Knight woke up that morning and decided to check on the sick boy first. Logan was fast asleep, but still looked pale. Kendall woke up at that moment. "Sorry," Mama Knight whispered. "I was just worried about Logan. How has he been doing?" "Okay, I guess," Kendall yawned. "He did move around a lot in bed and whimpered in his sleep, but nothing more than that." "Okay, let him sleep for a while," Mama Knight whispered again. "It will do him good." Kendall got out of bed and almost bumped into his two friends in the hallway. "Hey, how's our little Logie?" They both asked. "Well, he slept through the night and he's still asleep as we speak," Kendall said. They boys went downstairs and ate their breakfast. They were having a conversation, when all of a sudden they noticed someone coming down the stairs. Logan entered the room fully dressed and ready to go to school his backpack strapped to his back. "What are you doing here?" Kendall asked him. "It's a school day, isn't it," Logan said silently. "I'm going to school. I just didn't hear my alarm go off." He nervously played with the buttons on his sweater vest. "But, dude, you're sick," Carlos said. "There's nothing wrong with me," Logan said. "I was just really tired last night. That's all!" "I don't think you get a fever from that," Kendall said. "And I'm quite sure you don't throw up when you're just tired." "Sweetie, I think you better take a day off and rest," Mama Knight said gently. "You'll feel a lot better tomorrow." "No, really. I'm fine," Logan said politely. "I feel a lot better already, Mrs. Knight." Jennifer Knight frowned. "Let me take your temperature again real quick," she said. Logan agreed. He didn't tell her he had a fever when he woke up and that he already took a fever reducer. His headache was better already and he stopped feeling nauseous. Mama Knight took Logan's temperature again. "It's true. You don't have a fever anymore," she said surprised. "I honestly feel better, Mrs. Knight," Logan said. He took a huge bite from his toast to show her he was okay. "I just hope Camille isn't too mad at me," he sighed. "Yeah. Puking all over your girlfriend is not so romantic," James teased him. Logan could feel his cheeks heat up. "No, buddy, she's not mad at you," Kendall said. "She's just worried about you like we all are."

On their way to the Palm Wood school they bumped into Jo and Camille. "Logan. What are you doing here?" Camille asked. "I'm going to school as usual," Logan said a little shy. "But, you're sick," she answered. "No, I'm not. I feel fine," he said. "Is that why you look so pale?" She asked him. "This is just my normal skin color," Logan defended himself. "I'm not the tanned type like James is." He did realize he still looked a deadly pale that morning. It had almost shocked him when he looked into the bathroom mirror.

The morning at school passed without any problems. The boys, Jo and Camille all kept an eye on Logan, but he just was he's usual calm self. By the time school almost ended, Logan began to feel a little nauseous again and shivers ran down his spine. The boys went upstairs for a quick lunch. "Guys, I'm just going to grab my sportswear upstairs real quick," Logan lied. He hurried upstairs to his shared bedroom and almost doubled over in pain. He shivered, although drops of sweat were visible on his forehead. He decided to take his temperature and it was again up to 101. Logan sighed and took another fever reducer. He quickly looked for a sports shirt, a pair of sweats and his sports shoes and put them in his backpack. He silently ate lunch with his friends without so much as telling them how he really felt. Half an hour later, they ran downstairs towards the limo. Logan sighed and silently prayed he would make it through the day.

Mister X had endless energy. He pushed the boys to extremes during their dance training. They were all sweating like crazy. Logan could feel drops of sweat running all over his forehead and his muscles also ached again. His stomach felt as if he had been in a rollercoaster about 20 times on a row! The pain was unbearable! Logan gritted his teeth, but kept on training. Nobody seemed to notice he was sick again! He also made it through his extra training without any problems. He was in so much pain, he hardly knew how he could pull off singing as perfect as he did. "You see! This actually pays off," Gustavo boasted to Kelly. Kelly just simply rolled her eyes at him. "Don't push it," she answered. "Don't you see how pale he looks? And did you know he was ill last night?" "What?" Gustavo shouted getting mad. "Kendall just told me," Kelly explained. "When he came home last night, he fainted immediately and had a headache and muscle aches." Gustavo pushed a button and yelled: "Logan. Get your butt in here right away." Logan hurriedly excited the sound booth and came running to Gustavo. "What's wrong?" He asked trying to catch his breath. "I should be asking you that same question," Gustavo screamed. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick, dog?" "'Cause I'm not," Logan lied. Kelly had a worried look on her face. "Logan, it's alright to feel sick, you know," she said soothingly. "I was only really tired," Logan lied again. Gustavo didn't feel like believing him. "You look a ghostly pale," he boomed. "I hate lies, dog. So quit lying to me." Logan nodded his head in fear. "Freight Train will drive you to the Palm Woods where you will be resting. And if you still feel sick in the morning, I don't want to see you in here. Is that clear!" Gustavo yelled. "Yup," Logan answered.

He was glad to find the apartment empty when he arrived home. He was dead tired once again and dropped his backpack on the floor. He whimpered in pain and hurried towards the bathroom. A wave of dizziness hit him and his stomach started to act up again before he could even reach the toilet. The pain was unbearable and tears were running down his flushed cheeks. His whole body convulsed and he ended up puking again. He felt weak and tried to sit up against the wall to try and catch his breath once he finished puking his guts out. He noticed the bathroom floor was stained as well as his clothes. He decided to take his dirty clothes of and take a much needed shower. He let the water run, threw his dirty clothes into the washing machine and tried to clean up his mess on the bathroom floor. He was dressed in nothing but his boxers and felt cold shivers run up and down his spine. Even while taking a hot shower, he still could feel those shivers. Once he excited the shower and dried himself of, he decided to wear a clean shirt and board shorts. He sighed and decided to take his temperature once again. It had gone up to 102. Logan once again decided on taking a fever reducer. He installed himself with his laptop into the couch. Kendall, James and Carlos arrived home half an hour later. "Oh, hey Logie. What are you up to?" Carlos asked a little curious. "Math homework," Logan answered. "So, how are you feeling?" Kendall asked. "Fine," Logan answered quickly. But he could hardly hide the shivers running down his spine. "You know, Logie, you look really ill," Kendall tried again. "There's nothing wrong with me," Logan lied again. "Come on, bud. Just admit it!" James said getting a little mad. "You are shivering and it feels almost like a sauna in here." "I said I'm fine," Logan snapped. He put his laptop away and leaped out of the couch. His stomach ached one again and Logan felt dizzy. "I'm going to Camille," he said and ran out of the apartment. He ran outside and hurried towards the restrooms in the hallway. He felt like somebody had plugged a knife into his abdomen. The pain made him almost scream. It didn't take long before he puked once again and he ended up crying again too. It took a while before he stopped puking. Logan was exhausted and he rested for a while against the wall. He decided he should stop puking in a day or so.

Days went by and Logan still kept on puking at a daily basis. He hadn't told anybody about his condition. He could perfectly hide his puking for his friends and Mama Knights watchful eyes. But he kept puking more and more and he was sure he couldn't hide it from them for much longer. Also, his fever kept climbing higher and higher each and every day and it was almost impossible for him to get it down …


End file.
